Bathing with Virgins
by memoriesonadeck
Summary: Two Part One Shot. Dandy Mott takes a virgin blood bath and finds it rejuvenating. A woman comes looking for her sister, instead, she finds her body drained of blood. Dandy gets blood on his mink coat. He is displeased.


**_AN: I really wanted to do a Dandy Mott one shot, since its short I went ahead and split it into two parts. Here is part one, part two is coming soon..._**

**I do not own American Horror Story.**

_**Part 1 of 2**_

The smell of blood was comforting. It had a sweet, slightly metallic scent, that at first you wouldn't notice. In fact, Dandy Mott had never noticed blood even had a smell before he began bathing in it. Now, he could smell it always, it clung to his skin well after he was done with his bath, and to Dandy it smelled sweeter than his most expensive cologne. Since his first crimson soak, he had made sure to do it once a day.

He had learned, in the three months he had begun his daily ritual, that some blood smelled sweeter than others. Some blood, felt warmer, more cleansing, more...powerful. Particularly, he had found, virgins.

Today he bathed in a 'virgin bath' (or so he had come to call it in his head) and it was the sweetest smelling one yet. The girl, strawberry blonde, (the same color hair Mother had) was still laying on the white tile floor next to him. She was naked, her cream colored freckle skin still a bit pink, her soft belly spilling insides onto his polished marble.

Dandy sighed, and sunk deeper into the bath. "Its gotten colder." he said, to the cadaver, before turning his head to the windows ahead. Actually, they werent windows so much as huge, floor to ceiling French doors, closed because of the chill. Outside, he could see Mothers garden, kept just how she left it, except for the closest rosebush. He had planted that over her shallow grave. She had always smelled of roses.

Dandy stepped out of the bath slowly, grabbing his bright white towel on his way out and walking into the hallway that lead to his bedroom. His feet left ruby footsteps on his wood floors, and droplets of blood rolled off his body when he pulled his towel off.

He picked his clothes out of a huge walk in closet, a violet velvet suit, with a large mink coat for a classy finish. He paused to inspect his nude body in front of his full length mirror before putting them on. He looked magnificent. He _always_ looked magnificent.

"I am the signet of perfection," Dandy said, reveling in the sound his voice made in the mostly empty room, "full of wisdom, and perfect in beauty. I am the Day Star, The son of Dawn!" he let out a loud boom of a laugh. He was magnificent, _and hilarious_.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as his laugh finally subsided into a giggle. Still smiling, he pulled on his white underwear, and the mink coat. He followed the trail of bloody footsteps, humming tunelessly, back into the bathing room. Dandy pulled the french doors open, and although it was mid November, he stood next to naked in the chill morning air.

"Oh Mother, you said _I_ was cursed, treated me as if _I_ had an _illness_ that needed to be nursed to health," he took a step onto the porch, twirling like a school girl.

Dandy was now face to face with his mothers roses, "But you were wrong! I am a gift to the world Mother," he plucked a rose from the white bush and held the bud in his hand. He flashed a bright smile at the sky, "I give them meaning. _I am their meaning._" he closed his fingers around the rose, crushing the delicate petals and dropping them onto the stones below.

The cold air made his skin pucker up, and he was soon covered in goosebumps. His breath came out in puffs in front of him as he scanned the large backyard of his property.

"Mr. Mott?" A female voice came from his left, and he turned around to see a woman coming through the side yard from the front of his house.

"This is private property Miss." he replied, pushing his chin up and crossing his arms across chest. She didnt stop walking towards him. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes, and wore a pencil skirt that barely allowed her enough room to step over the dying tulips. Her shirt was cut a bit too short for her large bosom. Dandy's eyes flickered from one breast to the other while she scrambled onto the porch on her modest sized heels.

"My name is Julia Smith." she held out a manicured pink hand. Dandy stared at it for a moment before shaking it. "Im sorry for catching you at such a compromising time. I was ringing the doorbell but nobody came." Julia was very beautiful. She had dark red lips and fair skin, not a blemish on it. She looked put together, and carried a fashionable leather purse. Dandy almost forgot he was wearing only underwear. He wasnt embarassed, he was too perfect to feel embarassment.

"Oh yes, you will have to forgive me! I got rid of the help recently. She wasnt uh-" he scrambled his brain for the phrase he was looking for and smiled cheekily when he found it, "-she wasnt _cutting_ it." He smiled even wider at the memory of _cutting her_.

"I understand."

"So what brings the lovely Julia Smith here today?" Dandy tilted his head to the side as he spoke to her.

"Well, I met you two days ago, when you picked my sister up for a date? Jan?" the woman was looking everywhere but into his eyes now, while his bore into her. Even with heels on, she was shorter than Dandy, and from where he was standing he could see down her button up blouse. _How easy would it be to pull those buttons off?_ _One tug right at the top would send her pouring out_, he guessed.

"Jan? Jan Smith?" he said to the breasts.

"Yes -"

"Please- call me Dandy, was my father." He glanced over at the rosebush next to him, then back at the girl.

"Ah yes, Dandy, her name was Jan Smith. Hair like mine, only a bit redder. Freckles..?"

Dandy cleared his throat, "Jan Smith…" he pretended to think, putting a hand on his chin and rubbing his forefingers over the bottom of it. "...silly name. Julia is a much better name. Jan sounds...plain, dont you think?"

Julia looked confused, her delicate blonde eyebrows pushed together, "I suppose so. You see, you were the last person she was with, and I was hoping you could tell me if you've seen her, or…?"

Dandy smiled and the corners of his eyes wrinkled, "Oh yes darling, you should have said something to begin with," he stepped to the side and stretched his arm out wide, gesturing towards the open french doors that led into the house, "she's right inside."

**_...to be continued_**


End file.
